Truth or Dare for Lack of a Better Title
by Youngauthor27
Summary: The Gryffindor boys' game night brings a few things to light. *AU-NOT Cannon Compliant*All Warnings Posted Inside*


*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** Slash(HP/RW)/ Graphic Sexual Content/ Coarse Language/ Alcohol Use *AU – Not Cannon Compliant* This story, as always, is unbeta'd, therefore any and all mistakes are purely my own. Now that that's out of the way, I do hope you'll enjoy…

**Truth or Dare… for Lack of a Better Title**

Seamus raised an eyebrow, his arm extended; Harry rolled his eyes. "But it's such a girly game." He huffed.

"Its only girly if you play with girls." Dean said as he made himself comfortable on the floor. "And since I don't see any girls present…"

Harry stared at his friend, his eyes narrowed. Ron came up to stand beside him; Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he wrapped a hand around his shoulder. "Come on mate, live a little." He grinned; Harry shot him a worried glance and his gaze softened a bit. "It'll be fine," He whispered and Harry took a moment to consider his words; Seamus frowned at the near silent exchange between them but didn't comment. He merely sighed and dangled the shot glass in front of Harry's face.

"Oh, alright." Harry sighed in defeat as he snatched the glass from his hand and padded over to where Neville was sitting cross legged on the floor. "Good man." He said as he patted the space next to him. Harry grinned somewhat reluctantly as he and the rest of his friends made themselves comfortable.

"Alrighty then." Dean said, lifting his wand and staring around the group. "Do we all hereby swear to abide by the rules of the game; telling the truth, performing the tasks and or receiving the penalties when necessary?"

All five boys nodded. "We swear."

Dean made a complicated gesture with his wand, muttered an incantation and the boys shivered as the spell took affect.

Seamus looked around the group, grinning from ear to ear as he slammed a bottle of firewhiskey down. "Alright." He said as he unscrewed the cap. "Neville; truth or dare?"

~*~

Ron held his hands to his ears, humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'Weasley is Our King' while Neville talked. He looked around the circle, Harry grimaced while Dean and Seamus' jaws scraped the floor; he waited until Neville's mouth stopped moving and dropped his hands. " And then she…"

"Ah, god." Ron groaned and threw his hands back up. Minutes ticked by like hours while his mind conjured all sorts of unbidden images. He looked up as Harry patted him on the shoulder, he watched his lips move. "What?"

Harry grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away. "I said its okay now." He grinned; the firelight caught his eyes, made the green sparkle even more than usual.

"Did he say terrible things?"

Harry nodded. "It was pretty disgusting."

"You didn't have to cover your ears mate." Seamus giggled.

Ron balked. "She's my sister!"

Dean clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor laughing. "Alright, alright, let's keep it going!" Neville yelled, filling his glass and downing the shot.

"You didn't get a penalty." Seamus pointed out.

Neville shrugged and wiped his mouth. "So?" he grinned.

"Hand me the bottle." Ron groaned.

"You didn't hear anything mate." Dean said.

"Yeah, but I was thinkin' it." He frowned as he slung the first shot back and poured a second.

"You perv." Seamus laughed.

"Fuck off." Ron grumbled.

"Back to the game, back to the game." Neville waved them off. "Harry, truth or dare mate?"

Harry poured himself a shot. "Truth."

Neville grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Lets see… Ah! If you could have anyone in the school, anyone at all, who would it be?"

The boys howled and wolf whistled, patting each other on the back as they tossed names of likely candidates back and forth; Harry blinked and looked to Ron, his expression pained as he bit into his lip, trying to hold back his answer for all he was worth. "Mmm… Ron!" he panted as he lost the battle with the truth spell and blurted his answer to the room. All four boys quieted; Ron frowned, staring back at him. "Fuck." Harry whispered as he shot up from his place on the floor and fled the room.

~*~

The night was warm, the breeze rolling the black water like silk as it lapped up on the shore and between Harry's toes. Ron tossed his cloak to the ground and pulled his wand, transfiguring it into a light throw before coming up to stand behind his friend. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him against his chest and pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "It's not all that bad is it?" he whispered.

"Yes." Harry sighed. "Yes it is." He felt Ron tense behind him.

"And why is that?" he whispered.

"Not for the reasons you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

Harry turned in Ron's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck, his fingers toying with his red hair. "That I'm ashamed; of you, of myself, of us." He leaned in, tilting his head, waiting for Ron to meet him halfway and closed his eyes, sighing into the soft caress as he did. "I'm not." He whispered as they pulled away. "I've never been more proud of anything in my life. That's the problem."

Ron frowned.

"What we have, it's ours, it's mine… you're mine. You're the only thing I have to myself, the only thing they haven't taken and splashed across the front page of every news rag to dissect and study and make up accusations and lies about. What we have is pure…" he frowned, feeling lost in a tide of his own words and emotions. "It's untouched. It's ours. It's where I find peace; it's where I feel safe and I need that, I need to keep that." He stopped abruptly. "I sound like a selfish arsehole."

Ron smiled lopsidedly. "No." he whispered, pulling Harry close and pressing a kiss to the top of his messy head. "You sound like a slightly paranoid eighteen year old war hero who's been hounded to death by the media and needs…" he sighed. "Needs some space, some time to himself, _for_ himself."

Harry pulled away, frowning. "What are you saying?"

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion. "What… oh no! No; that's not what I meant!" he said in a rush. "I'm not going anywhere love." He said as he pulled Harry back in.

Harry took a breath and nodded. "So… what are you saying then?"

Ron held his lover close, staring out over the dark water as he let his thoughts wander; what was he trying to say? "We should leave." He said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "It's nice out here, and I'm not ready to face the guys yet." He murmured.

Ron shook his head, pushing Harry away enough to stare into his eyes. "We should _leave_." He said again.

"You mean…?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Of course."

Harry stared up at his lover. "But your family, and school… we can't just…"

"Our family will understand, our friends will understand. And we can always finish when we come back, if we decide that's what we want to do."

"Wha… are you serious?"

"Yes." Ron smiled. "We've talked about it before."

"Yeah but, I just thought we were taking the piss; you know the whole '_oh_ _wouldn't it be grand if we could just…_' kind of thing."

Ron grinned as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing their foreheads together as he spoke. "Yes, exactly! Life would be grand of we could just; so why don't we just?"

Harry felt a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Is this what you want; really?" His breath caught as Ron leaned in, kissing him hungrily.

"I want to be with you." he panted against Harry's lips. "And I want us to be happy, and I don't think we're going to find that here; not right now at least."

Harry looked into Ron's bright blue eyes, feeling the heat of his gaze, the desire for him, the lust, the love and concern. "You're right." He nodded. "Let's go."

~*~

Three Days Later

Harry knocked on the door, the brass '3' bounced with every rap of his knuckles.

"Who's there?"

Harry grinned, leaning up against the door. "Room Service."

The door opened, Ron peered out into the corridor and seeing it was empty leaned against the frame. "What ah… what kind of service you offerin'?"

Harry bit his lip, stepping forward and pressing himself up against the red head. "What're you looking for?" he whispered.

Ron was practically drooling. "How about a blowjob." He leered,

Harry pulled back, the smile falling from his lips. "That'll cost extra."

Ron frowned; it lasted about three seconds before Harry dissolved into a fit of giggles. "The look on your face mate."

Ron glared, grabbing a fistful of Harry's shirt and pulling him into the room, they were both laughing as the fell onto the bed. "Take that thing off, this feels a weird." Ron smiled.

Harry closed his eyes against the tingle of magic as it rippled over his skin. "That's better." Ron whispered from above him.

"You're not attracted to me as a blond?" Harry grinned up at him.

"I would be attracted to you if you were purple and had a club foot." Ron leaned down, pressing a kiss below Harry's ear. "Because I love you, I'll always love you; I always have." He whispered.

Harry grinned, worrying his lip between his teeth in an effort to keep from swooning. "I love you too." He said, his voice low and husky. He reached up, pulling Ron closer and moaning softly as their lips met.

Several minutes later found Harry wonderfully nude, straddling an equally nude Ron, panting as they ground against each other. Harry's eyes lit up as he stilled his hips, drawing a frustrated growl from his partner as he slid down his body and wrapped a hand around his leaking shaft. "It doesn't really cost extra." He grinned and parted his lips, wrapping them around the head and sucking hard as he tongued the slit.

Ron cried out, fisting his hands in Harry's dark hair, his eyes shut tight and his toes curled. "Harry… he panted, "'M not gonna last…"

Harry hummed, sliding down further to swallow him whole while he reached down, fisting himself roughly.

"Oh god… oh shit… Ha-Harry!" Ron shouted as he came.

Harry hummed again, the feel of his lover's hot come hitting the back of his throat sending him over the edge himself.

Ron held tight as he rode out the waves of pleasure, the heat ebbing to warmth as he felt his pulse return to normal. He tugged at Harry's dark head, coaxing him up and taking his lips in a deep kiss; he could still taste himself on his tongue. "I taste good on you." he whispered.

"You taste good period." Harry purred, diverting his mouth and licking a warm trail over the red stubble on his jaw before pressing a soft kiss behind his ear and burying his nose in his hair. "Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?"

"For this." Harry waved his arm above their heads.

"A shoddy room under assumed names at the Leaky?" Ron grinned.

Harry pulled back, looking down at his lover. "Yes." He said without a trace of humour. "It's perfect."

Ron just shrugged. Harry laid his head on his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart. "So where are we headed?"

"I don't know." Ron shrugged, carding his fingers through dark hair. "I was thinking you could pick first, and then I'll pick from there and so on."

Harry nodded. "I've always wanted to see the Great Wall of China." Ron raised an eyebrow; Harry shrugged. "We had a picture of it on our wall in Primary school; ever since then… it's just something I've wanted to see." He shrugged again.

"Alright…" Ron nodded. "I guess we're headed to China."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he just couldn't form the words; there were none. Ron was giving him so much more than a trip to a foreign country, more than the fulfillment of some childhood dream even; he was giving him his life, _their_ lives, together; and that was so much more than he could ever begin to thank him for. Harry leaned in, kissing his lover, pouring everything he felt into the gentle caress. "I love you." he whispered as he pulled away.

"I know." Ron smiled. "I love you too."

Harry grinned. "I know."

**Author's Note:** Welcome to vacation! Not only do I have time off, but I'm getting paid for it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. As you can see I'm slowly falling in love with Harry/Ron, and I plan to bring all you Harry/Draco shippers down with me. ;0) Thanks for reading everyone; you guys are the best!

-Peace


End file.
